A Slytherin's Tale
by Flower of Egypt
Summary: Severus Snape, known as a cold-hearted insufferable git, is sick of his life. He is sick of what he was. What he has done. He hates himself. Everyone else hates him. But what really happened to Severus, to make him turn out this way. I have a theory, and


A Slytherin's Tale  
  
By Flower of Egypt  
  
A Severus Snape Story  
  
PG-13 for later scenes  
  
Horror for later scenes  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*Part 1*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts: Year One  
(When life was good)  
  
A tall, pale, boy of eleven, with silver colored hair, stood in a long line of students, waiting to be sorted. He was staring off into space, and as 'Black, Sirius' became a Gryffindor, he was nudged by the boy behind him. The boy with silver hair turned around to face his black haired friend.  
  
"Lucius, what house do you reckon Lily and Remus'll be in?" the black haired boy asked Lucius, his black eyes glittering. Lucius looked behind his friend to look at the two figures behind him. One, Lily Evans, had dark red hair and emerald eyes. She was talking to the sandy haired boy, comforting him.   
  
"Severus, you know as well as I that Remus will be in Gryffindor, as his parents were Gryffindor's, but as for Lily, who can say? She is muggle born, and we have only known her for a few hours" Lucius replied, as he turned back to face the Sorting Hat.  
  
Severus sighed. He hoped Lily would be somewhere where she wouldn't grow to hate Slytherin's, so, hopefully she won't be a Gryffindor. He was brought out of his musing when 'Evans, Lily' was called. She walked up to the stool, head held high. Picking up the hat, she placed it onto her head, giving Severus and Lucius a wan smile, before the hat fell down, covering her face.  
  
After a minute of silence, the hat yelled 'SLYTHERIN' to the entire hall. Lucius looked at Severus, who was shocked, mainly because muggle-born Slytherin's weren't very common. They gave each other a weird look, and turned back to look at Lily, who had seated herself at the Slytherin table, where she was saving them seats.  
  
Severus and Lucius both shrugged at each other, and turned back to the sorting. Soon, it was 'Lupin, Remus'" turn. Remus walked to the hat, and when he passed, Lucius and Severus both gave him the thumbs up. He sat on the stool, and put the hat on his head, letting it fall over his face. A few seconds later, the hat yelled 'GRYFFINDOR' and, shaking, he walked over to the Gryffindor table, where he sat by a first year with black hair, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
A few minutes later, 'Malfoy, Lucius' was called. Grinning at his friend, he sauntered up to the stool, and in Severus, opinion, acting like he was King of the School. He barely put the hat onto his head, when it screamed 'SLYTHERIN!' Cheers were heard from the Slytherin table as he pulled off the hat, and sat beside Lily.  
  
After a while, a fat little boy named Peter Pettigrew was put in Gryffindor, 'Potter, James' was called up to the stool, and Severus glared at the black haired boy's back as he walked by. He put the hat on his head, and it screamed 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
He pulled the hat of his head, and was smiling to the crowd as he walked to Gryffindor table. Severus kept glaring at him. He hated James Potter with a passion, ever since James' father got into a fight with his own father, causing both the boys to start cheering for their own fathers. Severus' father had won, and James, who was mad that Severus was screaming 'you did it, you did it' to his own father, James walked over to him, and punched him in the jaw.  
  
  
  
Of course, his own father had been very mad, but James' father, while upset, didn't apologize for his sons behavior, and walked off with out a word. While James turned around and smirked. He was brought out of his foul mood when his own name, 'Snape, Severus,' was called.  
  
He got up and walked to the Sorting Hat. He placed it onto his head, and the last thing he saw, before the hat covered his eyes, was Lucius grinning like a mad man, and Lily giving him an encouraging smile.  
  
'Ahhhh,' a little voice whispered in his head, 'How magnificent, you have one of the most complex minds I have ever been in.' it said. Grinning to himself, Severus allowed the hat to continue. 'Let me see, your entire family has been in Slytherin, and you want to be too. But, I will give you a choice, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw?' the hat asked him. Severus frowned.  
  
'Slytherin, definitely Slytherin.' he thought to the hat.  
  
'Oh, pity, Ravenclaw only has two boys this year. Very well. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled to the rest of the school. Smiling, he pulled the hat off, and, amid boo's and hisses from the Gryffindor table, he walked over to the cheering Slytherin table, and sat down on the other side of Lily. Both Lily and Lucius smiled at him, but Lucius also gave him a look which clearly said 'why-the-heck-were-you-there-for-two-minutes?' Severus mouthed 'I will tell you later,' before turning to watch 'Stormosis, Narcissa' walk up to the hat. The hat yelled out 'SLYTHERIN' and she walked over to the table, and sat next to Severus.  
  
Lucius, Severus, and Lily all turned to face her. She smiled brightly. "Hello, my name is Narcissa."  
  
Lucius gave her a strange look. "Are you pure-blood?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I have never heard of the Stormosis' before." he replied, still giving her a strange look.  
  
"Maybe, my dear Lucius, that is because my entire family lives in France. I was supposed to go to Beuxbatons, but I moved here." she replied, wrinkling her slim nose at him.  
  
"Oh," was all he could say, when Albus Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students, teacher's, ghosts, and Peeves." he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "I would like to tell you how pleased I am with you all. You should know I love nothing more than the start of term, when all of you who have been here before return, and those who are new get sorted, and placed into your houses." he smiled.  
  
  
"I would like you all to meet the new Potions professor, Professor Randall," he said, and a pale woman with honey colored hair, icy blue eyes, and sharp features gave a small smile. "She is also the new head of Ravenclaw." he said, and the table to the left of the Slytherin's broke into applause. "I would also like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Leery." he said, and a tall, vampire looking woman stood up. She had long black hair, and granite gray eyes. "She would like to introduce herself, I believe." he said, smiling at her.  
  
She turned her cold eyes to the students. "I do not know if any of you know me," she said, with a thick, French accent.  
  
"I do," mumbled Narcissa, sounding upset about something. Severus looked at her, questioningly, and she said, "tell you later." Severus sighed, and turned back to the new professor.  
  
"I am an Auror for the Department of Dark Arts Defense and Protection." she said, and many of the students looked at her, more curious than they had been before. "Professor Dumbledore has me here to teach you Self Defense, and protection against the Dark Arts." she made to sit down. "Oh yes," she said, now smiling, "I am also the new head of Slytherin House."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the Slytherin table, before continuing. "I am sure you are all very hungry, so I wont keep you waiting any longer. Dig in!" he said, and sat down. Immediately, the golden plates and goblets filled with food and drink. Severus turned to Narcissa, who was staring at her plate, fiddling with a baked potatoe.  
  
"How do you know Leery?" he asked her, she turned to face him, abandoning the potatoe.  
  
"She is my mom's younger sister." She said, frowning.  
  
"Well, what is wrong with that?"  
  
"She was dating this guy, back when they were still at school, and he was about ten years older than her. He was a really evil guy. She left France and moved in with him. We haven't seen or heard from her since then. My mother warned me to never go near them, because she is afraid he will kill me. Apparently he tried to once, when I was a baby." She told him, her voice shaking.  
  
Severus looked at her, concernedly. "Well, she can't be that bad if Dumbledore hired her. Besides, she may be our head of house, but we most likely won't see her more than twice a week." She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.  
  
"You know, from all I have heard about Slytherin's, you aren't that bad."  
  
"Hey, remember, you are a Slytherin." He said, and she sighed.   
  
"I know, thought I would be Ravenclaw though." She said, before turning back to her potatoe. Severus turned back to his plate, his mind racing. He turned to Lucius, who was talking to Lily.  
  
"Lucius, do me a favour, will you?" he asked, Lucius nodded. "Owl your father, and have him get a back ground check on our new professor." Lucius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, what is her first name, do you know?" Lucius asked, and Severus frowned. He turned to face Narcissa.   
  
"'Cissa?" he said, and she looked up to him, smiling at the nickname. "What is your Aunt's name?"  
  
She frowned. "Lara, Lara Leery."  
  
"Thank you, why don't you eat." He said, looking pointedly at her untouched food. She nodded, and he turned back to Lucius, who was watching him carefully. "Her name is Lara, Lucius."  
  
"Okay then, I will write him tonight. Why do you want to know?" he asked, knowing what Severus would say.  
  
"I will tell you if it is something you need to know. Now, let me eat, I am starving." He said, and started on his Shepherd Pie. Lily looked from Lily to Lucius, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"That is just the way Sev is Lils, get used to it, I doubt he will ever change." He said, and she nodded. When they were all full, and the plates were cleared, Dumbledore stood up once again.  
  
"You should all know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, unless they have special permission, and that curfew is, once again, at 10:00. Now, prefects, show them to the Common Rooms." He said, and he left the Great Hall.  
  
"Come on, first years." A tall, blond girl said, standing up. "You need to unpack and go to sleep." She started out one of the wooden doors, and a majority of the Slytherin's followed her.  
  
They started descending lower and lower underground, and it got colder and colder. The blonde prefect stopped at an innocent looking stretch of wall. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common room. It is much warmer in there than out here, so don't thin you are going to freeze." She said, eyeing them all. "The password for this week is Sleeping Death." As she said this, the wall opened up revealing a stone room, with an elobarate fireplace in the center. High backed chairs surrounded the fireplace, while green and silver couches, square wooden desks, and wooden chairs were placed around the rest of the room. "Girl's Dorms are up the staircase behind the griffin," she said, pointing to a larg, stone statue on her left. "Just pull the front talon. Boys dorms are through that tapestry over there," she said, pointing to large hanging picture of a dragon to her right.  
  
"She started over towards the fire, and watched the firdt years go to the entrances. "Oh, by the way, the Common Room is usually called the Serpants Nest, or the Nest, and the dorms are also named. The dorm you are in this year, will be the one you are in for the next seven years."  
  
Severus and Lucius said good-bye to Lily and Narcissa, and went up the spiral staircase to their dorm. "So, Sev," Lucius said, as they opened the door to the first year room, "What was up with you and the Sorting Hat?"  
  
Severus yawned, and sat on his four-poster. "Wanted to know if I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Told me I was really sm-mart." He yawned. He looked over at Lucius. "Weird huh?" he nodded. "Well, I am sure we will be busy tomorrow, what time does breakfast start again?"  
  
"8:00."  
  
"Good, I will set my alarm-watch to go off at 7:30, that good?" Severus asked Lucius, who was pulling his pajamas on.  
  
"Yep, I wonder where the others are." He said, looking over at the two empty beds.  
  
Severus looked out into the hall. "No one is coming. I wonder who it will be."  
"Probably Kris Crabbe, he starts this year. Maybe Zach Zabini, but I think he might not start until next year."  
  
Severus went to his trunk, and pulled out his own pajamas. "I guess we will find out in the morning. 'night Luce." The only reply he got was a small snore, indicating his best friend was already sleeping. Severus smiled, and got into his bed, pulling the hangings closed behind him.  
  
  
A/N - So, how do you liked it?? Kind of a dull start huh?? Don't worry, it will get better!! Anyways, please review, and tell me what you think. Next chapter, expect a meeting between the Marauders everyone's favorite Slytherin's. You will also learn why Sirius hates Severus. STAY TUNED!!!   
  
  
DISCLAIMER - Everything that looks, acts, and is Snapie, belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling (she should know, I am only borrowing, not stealing) and so does everything else found in the Harry Potter books. The only things I own is the plot and the words themselves (well, the order they are in, I should say)  
  
  



End file.
